how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Season 9/@comment-72.208.11.144-20130503045711/@comment-72.208.11.144-20130504195125
Whether or not they end up together, they have made real sacrifices for each other. Excuse me, but what sacrifices has Ted and Robin made for each other? I don't recall a single one. ' Ted has always been there for Robin when it matters.' He wasn't there for her when Simon dumped her. Sure he, Marshall, and Lily sat there with her for a while, but then he left her all alone. Barney was the one who came through for her in the end, effectively making her feel better. She even showed him her "Sandcastles in the Sand" video as a thank you. There was also that race through downtown and Barney was the one who tackled Ted to the ground and allowed Robin to win because she told him about her problems. Barney gave away his super date to her and Don and refused to sleep with Anita because he made that promise to Robin. Barney is still trying to figure out how to do that. ' Then explain 8.13 where he was truly, deathly afraid of facing Robin's father, but he was still there for her. He could found some way to weasel out of that dinner, but he didn't. He even agreed to have dinner with him alone and went to extreme lengths to impress him. He had some kind of conversation with him alone to make him finally apologize to Robin for all the crap he put her through over the years. As for 8.22, sure he ditched Robin during the dinner date with his mom, but I'm sure he thought there was nothing to worry about. He knows his mom and probably thinks Robin is freaking out over nothing. Which in the end, he was right about. '''B/R may have grown up to handle Barney's quirks better, but it's shallow in comparison and more one-sided. ' It's shallow that Barney was ready to give up his apartment? It's shallow that Robin didn't let him give up his apartment and realized that she loves him the way he is and doesn't want to change anything about him. It's shallow that he gave Jeanette permission to blow up his actual playbook? I don't think so. '''When Robin was going through rough patches, Ted gave her a Christmas lightshow and told her Doppelganger Robin is amazing. Yes, I will admit that I did love Ted for doing these things for Robin. We have seen flashes but not a lot of Barney when Robin needs support and comfort. Ted is her constant. I don't agree with that. Barney was the one Robin went to about not feeling like a real "New Yorker". Robin confided in Barney when Ted told her she doesn't make him feel needed. Barney assured her that is what made her so awesome. I will agree that Ted/Robin have a great friendship, but I don't see that friendship posing a threat to the Barney/Robin relationship. Ted will soon meet the mother who'll be more perfect for him than Robin ever could be, and Barney is the perfect man for Robin. They have the same coolness and awesomness and they have fun together. They love and accept each other the way they are. They have real, true love.